Mists
by hayleegreen7
Summary: Mage, Lady Jaina Proudmoore has a delightfully strange dream about her former lover Arthas Menethil...but the weird dream soon turns into a dreadful nightmare. •one-shot• **Revised**


**Hi soo...Here is another JainaxArthas ^.^ ****but this one is a bit different...The last one "All For You, Jaina." was like in real life (screw da lore XD) While this one is well...youll see ^.^ ENJOY *Takes place after Theramore got destroyed...like around the time of Landfall. **

****Revised April 7th 2014**

Mist.

It engulfed everything. Jaina Proudmoore stood on a ledge. She felt a cool breeze and shivered as it chilled her to the bone. As Jaina inspected her surroundings, she realized she was completely naked; the young mage tried to cover herself up with her hands but soon stopped as the mists thickened. There was another cool breeze, and another. But these wind gusts carried pine needles. Jaina smelled the sweet air.

_ Lordaeron..._ she smiled as old memories replayed in her mind.

The mists suddenly clouded her vision. Jaina felt something grab her hips as winds lifted her arms up, resting them on an invisible force. After a short moment, the mists lightened up,... and Jaina froze, her eyes wide with shock, unable to blink or breathe.

"Hello Jaina."

The soothing voice made Jaina ease into an almost trance-like state. A gust of wind blew her hair. Instinctively, she went to tuck it back behind her ear, but somehow the mists were _locking_ her in place. Jaina gulped. "Allow me." The figure moved his hand to tuck away the hair. In the back of Jaina's mind, she observed that her hair was once again blonde.

"I've missed you, Jaina" Every word said made the mage feel like jelly, relaxing in his strong arms. "Its been awhile since I held you." The figure smiled. "Do you remember the last time I held you?"

"Yes."

Jaina spoke the word without thinking. But as soon as it escaped her lips, she noticed her voice trembled slightly. The figure pulled Jaina closer to him. She felt intimidated, but also safe. She felt as if she could stay here in his arms forever. "Jaina...don't be shy. Just speak what is on your mind, my love." The figure pulled Jaina even closer, closing the space in between them. Jaina now realized that the figure was also _naked_, with her breasts pressed against his bare chest. In a swift movement, the figure removed one of his hands from her waist and placed a calloused finger under her chin. He gently tilted Jaina's blonde head up. Jaina was now so close to him that she could feel his hot breath on her cold skin. Seeing this man again and being so near to him was too much for Jaina, and the words spilled from her mouth.

"_Oh Arthas!_ I have missed you every single day! I regret turning my back on you that day. I don't know if its because you are right in front of me again but I miss you so much that I am willing to _die_ so I can be with you once more. I love you, Arthas Menethil!" Arthas, without any hesitation, pulled the mage as tight as he could and kissed Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina gave in to Arthas' seductive lip locking and allowed him to rub her thighs while she playfully fingered his long, golden hair...

Jaina winced as Arthas' body suddenly became ice cold. She whined into his mouth in pain as he squeezed her thighs; Jaina felt as if he was stabbing her with a thousand tiny ice shards. She heard his heartbeat slow down until finally, _it stopped_. Arthas took one of his hands away from her thighs and began to softly caress her cheek. Jaina ignored how cold his hand was and continued to let him do what he wished with her. She let out a muffled laugh as Arthas began probing her mouth with his tongue. She heard a faint noise in the background-

Jaina cried out in pain as she received a huge gash across her side. She pushed Arthas away, clutching her side. As the mage looked up, she saw a mavolent smirk cross Arthas' features. She stared in utter horror, as she did not see the face of a bright and living man she once loved, but the hollow, deathly face of a _Lich King_. Jaina Proudmoore screamed at the man standing before her. Blood dripped from the deep, fatal wound and fell onto the mist. Before she knew it, all of the mist surrounding them had turned to the color of her blood.

Arthas strode towards Jaina as she backed away, horrified. The blood was pooling out from under her fingers. "Oh my dear Jaina! Where are you going? How are you going to _blink_ yourself out of this one?" Jaina stumbled back drunkenly. "Poor, poor Jaina...you've lost a lot of blood. Im sure you wont last much longer." Arthas laughed wickedly, causing Jaina to cringe at how evil it was. He continued to pursue her as she backed away. "Did you honestly believe that I had forgiven you for what you did?" Jaina slowed down, limping and struggling to stay conscious. The Lich King's humor turned into cold rage. "You turned your slutty back on me!", he shouted. "You lied to me! You denied me when you said you never would!"

Jaina, on the verge of blacking out, said "I-I...did n-not l..ie to you..." Arthas' expression hardened. "Unfortunately, I still love you, Jaina." He gave her a dark grin. "So I shall raise you...and you will serve as my Queen." Jaina blinked and Arthas became fully clothed. Her eyes darted to Frostmourne, it's tip soaked in her blood. "No...N-no.", she said through gritted teeth, fighting to stay alive. Jaina fell backwards, landing on the cold, lifeless body of Kalecgos. "Your lover, however," Arthas casually gestured at the dead dragon with Frostmourne, " will not be joining you in undeath."

Jaina's world went black and all pain receded from her body. She embraced the feel of death...until she heard a whisper.

_ Don't worry, my sweet little Jaina, I will bring you back to me._

An unimaginable agony ran through her as she was raised from the dead.

* * *

She opened her eyes.

"Jaina! How do you feel, my _Lich Queen_?"

Jaina deftly touched her chest._ No heartbeat.._.

"Oh Arthas, my king." Jaina snuggled in his strong arms, resting her once again white head on his cold chest. "I feel absolutely perfect." She smiled as Arthas leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Jaina! Jaina, my love, please wake up!", Kalecgos pleaded as he shook his mate lightly. Jaina awoke in Kalec's arms. She looked around. He was cradling her in his warm arms...tears staining his cheeks. Jaina weakly reached up and touched his cheek.

_"Kalec..",_ she whispered. "You...you're alive." Kalec kissed Jaina's wrist. "I am very well alive, my lady...But I feared you would never wake up." Jaina managed to lean up enough in his arms to kiss him. Kalecgos kissed back, craving the feel of her soft lips after worrying so much about her.


End file.
